This Center proposes six projects that focus on the mechanism of action of reproductive hormones and the regulation of reproductive processes; two projects pertain to steroid action on gene expression; two projects concern the chemistry and molecular biology of steroid receptors [one of which is new]; one project relates to the action and structure of gonadotrophic hormones and their receptors; and one project pertains to the regulation of intracellular Ca2+ control in reproductive cells.